


Where i went

by Ynius



Series: A fem Hikaru series [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, the insei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first meeting, the two children made a promise to play often. If they played in the Ki'in hall, what would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where i went

It's been two weeks since they met.

The first time Akira brought her to his father salon, everyone stared at them. Ichikawa-san, always curious, asked who was his friend.

"This is Fujiwara Hikaru. Sai-san's little sister. We met at the last meeting."

"Nice to meet you, Ichikawa-san. Akira-san told me about you. You can call me Hikaru." The beautiful girl bowed respectuos. At her surprising manners, Ichikawa bowed too and after smiling at her, she asked.

"How many years are, Hikaru-chan?"

"Twelve. I think i ma the same age as Akira-san."

"I see. Then, please go and play. It was nice to meet you, Hikaru-chan."

"Let's go, Hikaru-san." Akira said smiling.

The whole salon stilled. Akira, polite,kind and cute, called a girl by her name? And she called him 'Akira-san' right? Oh, that had to meant something!

Patrons gathered to see the match. What surprised them was that Akira was going all out, and he still lost.

"Akira-san. What was with this move?"

"I wanted it to be atrap. I guess you catch that."

"You're ten years too early to try and trap me, Akira-san. That's my style."

"And you too, Hikaru-san. This move here."

"It should have been a good move. You made it look bad."

"Bad? What, little old me?"

"Akira-san, the sarcasm isn't for you. I know you did it intentionately."

"Oh? Then, your other move..."

That went on and on. Some lost the count. They bickered and sometimes shouted at each other, but then they were suddently civil with each other and smiling and cruckling. They were confusing.

"Touya-sensei..."

"Hm? What it is?"

"Is Hikaru-san maybe....your girlfriend?" A patron asked the forbitten question after a week of constantly seeing the beautifull girl. More often than not, she was dressed in a kimono and she had a bamboo umbrella. She said that she is sensible toward the sun, fact that was, in a twisted sense of humor, ironic. She was like the sun while Akira was the moon.

The two kids looked startled for some seconds, and after a while looked at each other. Both were faintly blushing.

Then they smiled and turned at the confused patron.

"Well, that's a little complicated. You can take your guess, and that can be the interpretion. We don't mind., do we, Hikaru-san?"

"No. Not at all, Akira-san. A bit of mystery makes the life interesting, isn't that true?"

"I think so too. Let's return to our game."

"Yes."

Their question was left unanswered.

Some time after, Akira had his shodan game. It was again Ouza-pro. Hikaru went to see it.

When the game was finished, she entered in the room where they played, where everyone was still frozen.

Akira looked at her a little shocked. He didn't expect her to be here. She didn't said anything about that.

She spared him just a glace. Then she looked at the board.

"Well well. This a hideous game. Don't you think so, Akira-san?"

"W-who are you, little girl? This a room for pros."

"Yes. I know. I've been here with my brother. Fujiwara Sai."

"What?! You are Fujiwara's little sister?!"

"Yes. And i've seen a lot of horrible games. But this... this isn't a game anymore. Ouza-pro. I think that you just showed that you are aware of the power Akira-san has."

"What?!"

"Hikaru-san! That's rude-"

"This game is rude. Akira-san. Shut up for a second. Ouza-pro. In your fury to win, you missed a point."

"What? You say that i-Ouza pro had-"

"That's exacly what i said. Here. If Akira-san played here you should have responded here." Hikaru rearanged the stones on the board and she was very aware that Amano-san was taking photos." And thus, Akira-san would have tied with you. But because you went all out on a shodan-a twelve years boy, he didn't think clearly. So by your play, Akira-san could have beaten you. Isn't that what scares you the most?"

"You! Little brat! What do you want to say?!"

"You are afraid of Akira-san..."

That was the moment that Ouza snapped and stormed from the room. Amano-san went after him, surely to ask him if it was true.  In the room were just Hikaru and Akira.

"Hikaru-san. That was rude. Even if it were true, you should respect a title holder."

"Hmph. What respect that men should have from me? Even i would have played better!" Said furious Hikaru as she sat down on the seat Ouza sat. She eyed him again. He was a little better than before, but he still was upset." Well? What are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"Let's play. This will be your Shodan match. Not that horrible game."

"But-"

"No but. Hurry up. The inseis will be here soon."

"Insei?"

"I asked them for direction. Last time i came in this room, i was seven years old."

"Onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu."

In Akira's mind, this game was better than the other. The elegance and peacefull moves from Hikaru calmed him greatly.

In ten minutes, the room was full of inseis. In a corner, Waya and Oichi were looking at the board. They were disscussing the game quitely. Isumi-san joined them soon after.

Amano-san returned. He was surprized to see the room full of inseis. He looked at the board. It was reaching yose. But...what a beautifull play. In the room, the beautifull girl and the handsome boy made a good cuple. Not to mention the ease they played each other. He snapped a few photos when the game was finished. Akira won with two moku.

"There. See? This match was better. Now, you have some nice memories to your shodan match."

"Yes...i will always remember Hikaru-san storming and scolding Ouza-pro like a child who did a bad thing." Akira jocked.

Hikaru blushed. She averted her eyes and she saw her cousin. 

"Oichi-kun!"

"Hello, Hikaru-neesan."

Amano turned the discussion out as he approached Akira.

"Touya-kun, an interview?"

"Yes."

"What is your opinion of your first match?"

"With Hikaru-san?"

"Why with her? The game was with Ouza-pro."

"While it's true that i lost terrible to Ouza-pro, i enjoyed the match with Hikaru-san better."

"Hooo...so you don't consider the match with ouza-pro as your shodan game?"

"Oh, that would be rude. I just didn't enjoy it. And go is a game you should enjoy."

The next morning, the Weekly Go plublished a special article. The front image was with Akira and Hikaru playing in that room. The title was:"The prince and the princess of go, playing together."


End file.
